


Sandra Swift: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

by hhertzof



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Kairos (O'Keefe) Series - Madeleine L'Engle, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Swift Series IV - Victor Appleton
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, Teen geniuses, Women Being Awesome, unexpected shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra's path after high school isn't one she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandra Swift: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



> This started life as a five future paths for Sandra, and then I realized that the S.H.I.E.L.D. and Kairos sections fit together a little too well. I am not at all certain where the ship came from, but I hope you enjoy it.

"You're going to work for the government, Tom? I wouldn't have figured you for the type." Sandra had always assumed he was being groomed to take over Swift Enterprises, leaving her to do whatever she pleased with her life, and despite the number of post-graduate degrees she'd accumulated, she still wasn't sure what that was.

"I don't want to become another Tony Stark." Tom frowned at whatever he was looking at through his microscope.

So that was it. Tom was being challenged by another whiz kid and he didn't like it. Sandra smiled at Tom behind his back.

"And also," Tom continued, unaware of his sister's amusement, "Charles Wallace was recruited at the same time I was and it will give us a chance to do some good. Real _good_ with our work. Besides, dad's in the prime of his life. I doubt he's looking to retire anytime soon."

Ah, the mythical Charles Wallace Murry. Tom's roommate through his masters' and doctorate programs. Sandra had never actually met him, as she'd ended up at MIT and the two of them always seemed to be crossing the country in opposite directions for their breaks and Tom had been more interested in talking about his (or sometimes their) latest invention to tell her anything much about his roommate.. "I hope the two of you will stay out of trouble."

"You should join us." Tom suddenly turned to look at her. "We could use someone with your brains on our team. I've already told the people who recruited us about your supersuit."

"I never got that to work properly," Sandra protested, "besides I need to finish my doctorate."

"Your latest doctorate. Maybe it's time you put that stuff to work."

If he'd said "listen to your big brother" she might have blown it off, but he had the sense not to (rare for Tom, in her experience), so when Nick Fury came round to her lab at MIT and personally offered her a job, she found herself considering it. And when Peggy Carter took her to lunch, Sandra accepted a job in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s science division.

* * *

"You should meet my sister," Charles Wallace Murray said, as he showed her to her lab station. "I think the two of you have a lot in common."

Sandra wasn't sure how to take this, given that he'd been assigned her direct supervisor. At least she wasn't working under Tom. They'd always worked on their own separate projects in the past. "Maybe someday." She shook Charles Wallace's hand, "Thanks for giving me the grand tour. I know you need to get back to your work. I'm sure I can figure out the rest on my own."

"I'm sure you can. Glad to have you aboard. I think you'll like it here at S.H.I.E.L.D. I know we're glad to have a scientist of your caliber aboard." He nodded at her and walked away, clearly already deep in thought about whatever his current project was. He seemed quieter than her brother but that didn't tell her anything. She wondered if she'd spend the next few years putting out his fires, the way she had when her brother's inventions had unforeseen repercussions.

Sandra shrugged and turned to look at her workspace. The crate containing the prototype of the suit that she'd sent was waiting for her, unopened. She appreciated that. Now it was time to get to work.

* * *

It was becoming more and more clear that Sandra's project didn't work as a one person suit, but in the end that didn't matter. As a scientist, she was accustomed to repurposing failed experiments. And she had some ideas about this one.

"Stealth technology for aircraft?" Charles Wallace asked, when she brought it to him. "That has possibilities. And I know S.H.I.E.L.D. will be interested but how did you solve the energy drain?"

"Reduced dramatically if we use it over a larger area. I still wouldn't recommend direct contact while it's in use, but if it's on the outside of a ship, you wouldn't want to."

Charles Wallace nodded enthusiastically as he looked over her test results. "This could be exactly what we're looking for. Are you okay with being transferred to your brother's project?"

"Project SkyHigh?" She'd heard rumors about his project, but Sandra had barely seen Tom in the six month since she started at S.H.I.E.L.D., beyond passing him in the hallways. He'd been in the middle of a big hush-hush project, and she'd been a relative newbie. And the last thing she wanted was to work with him again. "If I must." she said dubiously. "He has a bad habit of doing all the work himself, and leaving me to stand around feeling bored. It's not sexism, he's just never been good at delegating."

"He's better at it now. "It's hard to be completely independent here. And it's a huge project. An airborne landing field and control center. You'd just be heading up one of the many teams on the project. He's in charge of the tech, but he's got a dozen teams to supervise already and the project's growing. And he's got his own work. I promise. You won't be bored. I might even sign on as one of your assistants. I'm intrigued by what you've accomplished so far."

Sandra looked at him thoughtfully. "Not to say you wouldn't make a great assistant, but don't you have your own work to do?"

"I choose what I work on, just like your brother." He grinned at her, light glinting off his glasses. And I think I'd like to get to know you better, if you don't mind."

Sandra looked at him thoughtfully. "You sound like Tom did when he was trying to get his high school girlfriend on the team. He was so disappointed when she wouldn't just join as a secretary or something, but she chose a specialty that required months of training and probably wouldn't be assigned to any one spot permanently. The last time I talked to her she spent all her time talking about types of aircraft and wind resistance and didn't even ask about Tom." She raised an eyebrow at him, and was astonished to see him blush a little. He hadn't seemed like the type. Before he could deny it, she quickly added, "I'd be thrilled to have you on the team. My team."

* * *

"Hey, Rick. Have they got you testing stuff again?" It was almost like old times. When Rick had heard about Tom joining up with S.H.I.E.L.D., he'd done the same. He was now on the security team assigned to the project, but Tom seemed to commandeer him when ever he needed a warm body.

"Nah. Just meeting Tom for lunch. You should come too."

"Can't. I've been invited to lunch by Agent Carter." Sandra might have preened a little at that. She wasn't sure who had brought her to Peggy Carter's attention, but she'd been one of Sandra's heroes, ever since a fourth grade biography project.

"The big boss. Cool." Rick grinned at her. "Look at you."

Sandra snorted. "I'm sure she just wants to size up the newest up-and-coming science recruit."

"Maybe. But I also hear that Melinda May offered to train you in hand-to-hand. Remember me when you're among the elite."

"I will." Sandra glanced at her watch. "And I'd better go, or I'll be late."

* * *

Sandra wasn't sure what she expected from a star-watching rock, but she liked this one. "I'm glad we came up for Thanksgiving. I do like your sister." 

Charles Wallace smiled and sat down on the rock. "I thought you might. I think she regrets giving up her career for family sometimes."

"She wouldn't be human if she didn't. But she seems very happy with her family. Poly is adorable." She perched beside him and took his hand.

"I'm a very prejudiced uncle but yes, she is." He grinned at her in the moonlight. "My family always appreciated me, even when no one else did."

"I appreciate you."

"I know."

"Tom's going to be incredibly smug about this," Sandra said. "You know, I never pictured him as a matchmaker."

Charles Wallace stared at her. "You think he set us up."

"I've known him longer than you have," Sandra replied. "And yes, underneath that distracted scientist surface he really cares about people and their happiness. So do you want to get on with it, so we can announce it at dinner?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "So romantic. Sandra Swift, do you truly want to put up with me and my eccentricities for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, yes I do." She held out her hand and he slipped the ring they'd chosen together the week before on her finger. "Come on, let's go tell Tom that he was right."

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, I am the guilty party for not getting my fic in in time. I was planning to finish it Saturday, only to have unexpected guests show up. :( I'm very very sorry about this.


End file.
